Bullet in the Chamber
by Harley Marie Morgan
Summary: Everyone knows getting bit by a Walker is a death sentence but what happens when Daryl is bit and doesn't show any symptoms? How will the group react to this? Will they be able to protect him when a group of men show interest in the redneck who seems to be immune?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Alright, this is and is not a sort of fill for a TWD kinkmeme _"Daryl is immune to the zombie virus and can help provide the cure."_ I've actually had this idea for some time now, just never really thought I would write it out until now. I actually have another version that is not slash like this one turned out to be, but I liked this one better. This one follows season one but I haven't decided if it's going to follow season two just yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Walking Dead as it belongs to _Robert Kirkman_ and _AMC_, but oh how I love to play with the characters. Story title comes from the song '_This is Gonna Hurt_' by Sixx A.M. (It's a really great song!)

* * *

"Son of a bitch!"

Glenn stared, wide eyed at the older man. Daryl for his part was looking down at his right forearm, using his left hand to try and stop the bleeding. Glenn's eyes raked down Daryl's arm until it stopped at the drip of blood hitting the floor at the other man's feet.

"Daryl?" He whispered, his voice shaking.

The redneck looked up at the younger man, a frown on his face. As soon as Glenn saw the other man's face, he knew. It wasn't good, Daryl had been bitten. Glenn's legs gave out and he collapsed on the cold wood floor of the abandoned apartment they had barricaded themselves in not minutes before, after being ambushed by Walkers.

They had been on a supply run with T-Dog and Rick when they had been separated by the swarm of Walkers. Daryl had pulled Glenn down an alleyway and through an exit door but hadn't been able to close the door behind them before a few Walkers grabbed for him. Glenn didn't see at the time, but he knew. Daryl had been bitten then because after they didn't run into any other Walkers as they ran for the stairs and for an empty apartment.

Daryl fell to his knees in front of the Asian, mindful not to touch the kid as his hands were covered in blood, both his own and Walker. Glenn suddenly launched himself at the man, wrapping his arms tightly around Daryl's neck. Daryl sighed and wrapped his own arms around Glenn's back, holding him almost just as tightly.

"You promised." Glenn whispered harshly. "You promised you'd always be here."

"I know." Daryl closed his eyes and tightened his hold on the younger man before pulling away.

Glenn didn't want to let him go though and he had to forcibly grab the younger man's arms and wrench them away from his neck. He held onto Glenn's wrists until he was sure he wouldn't just jump at him again.

"You know what you have to do."

Glenn nodded, a choked sob escaping from the back of his throat. Daryl released his hold on the younger man's wrists and reached for the silver chain around Glenn's neck instead, pulling it up and over the kid's head. The gold band clinked together with the chain as his hands shook. He unclipped the ring from the chain, allowing the chain to fall to the ground before grabbing up Glenn's left hand again.

Glenn watched as Daryl slipped the ring onto his finger and they just sat there for a minute before Daryl released his hand and grabbed to remove his own silver chain with gold ring from around his neck. As he was working to unclip the ring, Glenn took the chain and ring from him, doing it himself. Once he had the ring and the chain was on the floor with the first, he took Daryl's left hand, slipping the ring onto his finger in silence.

"Where's your gun?" Daryl broke the silence.

Glenn reached over to where he had dropped the gun he was carrying when they had started blocking the door with whatever they could. He picked it up, his hand shaking violently and handed it over to the other man. Daryl took the gun in an equally violent shaking hand and released the clip to check how many bullets were left.

"You only got one shot," Daryl chuckled but there was no humor in his voice, "better make it count."

Glenn shook his head, "I can't."

Daryl loaded the clip back into the gun and turned to the younger man. Glenn had stood up and was backed against the counter in the kitchen, his eyes wide as they were glued to the bite wound on Daryl's forearm. Daryl sighed and slowly got to his feet, taking a few steps closer to Glenn. He saw the younger man flinch away as he held out the gun. Making a decision, he sat the gun down on the counter and turned back to the young Asian who was now pressed up against the refrigerator.

"Glenn, you know you have to." Daryl tried again, stepping closer. "I don't wanna have'ta commit suicide. Not like Jacqui chose too."

He knew it was mean to bring up Jacqui when they had only just lost her a few nights before back at the CDC, but he had to make Glenn understand.

Glenn shook his head violently, tears running down his dirt streaked cheeks, "No, I can't. I won't."

"Then we're both gonna die, Korea." Daryl was now standing right in front of the younger man. "You gotta take me out before I turn and come aft'a ya."

"Rick and T-Dog will be here soon."

"Glenn, I don't want someone else to kill me."

"Well to fucking bad because I won't!" Glenn yelled, "You promised you'd always be here, always keep me safe. Now you want me to kill you. Where does that leave me? Alone!"

Daryl closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He heard another choked sob from the other man and when he opened his eyes, Glenn had slid down the fridge and was sitting with his legs pressed into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. Daryl turned and grabbed the gun before returning to the kid, knelling down in front of him. He roughly took Glenn's hand and slapped the gun into it, holding it there.

"You need to do this," He growled, not even sure why he was angry all of a sudden. "I don't wanna come back and attack you when it can easily be prevented."

Glenn kept shaking his head, trying to push the gun back into Daryl's hand. The older man growled before taking Glenn's face between his hands, the gun clattering to the floor with a loud _THUD_. Daryl forced Glenn to look him in the eyes.

"Glenn, I need you to do this babe." He kept his voice low and calm, though he felt nothing near calm. "I need you to kill me before I kill you. Rick and T-Dog will be here soon to get you and you will go on. You will live and survive."

"Daryl, no..."

"Yes, you'll move on." Daryl continued, "Help Carol take care of Sophia. You know enough about tracking and hunting to keep the group from starving."

Daryl leaned in and captured Glenn's lips with his own. Glenn's hands clawed at the man's chest as he tried to pull him closer. Daryl broke from the kiss and leaned their foreheads together, his eyes still closed.

"Please do this for me, Korea."

He felt Glenn nod hesitantly and pull away. He opened his eyes as Glenn shakily picked up the gun and using the fridge for support, pushed to his feet. Daryl stayed knelling on the floor. He watched as Glenn pointed the gun right at his forehead. Daryl could see Glenn's whole body was shaking as he placed his finger on the trigger. Not wanting to watch Glenn pull the trigger, Daryl closed his eyes and waited.

He could hear Glenn trying to silence his sobbing and the gun clinking against the gold band on Glenn's finger as it shook in his hands. He heard Glenn take a step closer and a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry." Glenn whispered before Daryl felt a whoosh of air and suddenly something hard, heavy and metal connect with the side of his head.

Glenn watched as Daryl's body fell over with the force of the hit. He couldn't bring himself to kill his husband and no matter what Daryl told him, he wouldn't. Glenn sat the gun back down on the counter and fell to his knees next to Daryl's unconscious body. Tears were still running tracks down his cheeks as he sat there, rocking back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the long wait, real life just got in the way. This chapter didn't really turn out like I wanted but I couldn't figure out how to add in what I have in mind just yet so bare with me until I do? Thanks, enjoy!

* * *

His head was throbbing but as he went to sit up, he discovered that his hands were tied above his head. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, trying to see through the darkness of the room. He couldn't remember what had happened, what he could remember was going on a supply run with Glenn, Rick and T-Dog when they had been separated. He and Glenn had locked themselves in an apartment...

"God Dammit, Glenn!" Daryl growled, realized he wasn't dead like he was suppose to be.

"I couldn't do it." Glenn whispered from somewhere on Daryl's right.

Daryl turned his head the best he could as a candle was lit and Glenn's face came into view. The kid looked like he had been crying for hours. His baseball cap was missing, which was odd for Daryl to see unless the kid was sleeping.

"Fuck!" Daryl slammed his head back onto the pillow, "What the fuck did you hit me with, my head is killing me?"

"The gun." Glenn replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Daryl didn't move as Glenn reached out and touched his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You don't have a fever yet." Glenn smiled sadly.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. It took me a while to get you into the bedroom and on the bed." Glenn replied, "I thought you were going to wake up before I did."

"Damn kid, next time just fucking kill me like a told ya."

"No. Not if I don't have too."

"What the hell ya talkin' about?" Daryl used his feet to push himself up a little on the bed, "I was bit, it's a death sentence."

"Jim already had a fever and said his whole body felt like glass within a few hours after he was bit."

"So?"

"So, it's been at least five hours since you were bit."

"And Jenner said it could take up to eight."

"Then we wait another three."

"Then what?" Daryl growled, "You gonna untie me after the eight hours are up and risk it taking just a little longer for me?"

Glenn didn't say anything as he stood back up and walked over to the small window, peering out into the street below. Daryl just stared up at the ceiling, working on a way to get Glenn to see what needed to be done, and soon. He also knew that Glenn was right. According to others, he should have a fever by now and his whole being should be in pain but there was nothing. Daryl felt completely okay, like he wasn't even bit in the first place.

"I made a sign with one of the bed sheets and some spray paint I found in the closet for Rick and T-Dog to find us." Glenn finally whispered back. "I was able to hang it out the window in the living room but there are still to many out there for them to actually get to us though."

"If you insist keeping me tied up could you at least allow me to sit up?" Daryl asked, ignoring Glenn's statement.

"Yeah, sorry." Glenn walked back over to the bed and leaning over Daryl, he worked at the knot he had tied, loosing it.

Once Daryl was free he rubbed at his wrists before moving into a comfortable sitting position on the bed. Before Glenn could tie him back up, he noticed the bandage on his forearm, cocking an eyebrow he looked at his husband.

Glenn shrugged, "It stopped bleeding so I decided to clean and bandage it."

"You wasted supplies on me." Daryl hissed and almost jerked away when Glenn grabbed his hands to tie him back up.

"You could be grateful."

"For what?" Daryl huffed out a laugh, "That yer being selfish and keepin' me 'live when we know what's goin' to happen to me? Or that you denied me the dignity of dying instead a comin' back as one a them?"

Glenn rolled his eyes as he double checked the new knot before standing back up, "I won't let it get that far. If you die, I promise to shoot you before you come back."

"Well, at least you're willing to do that." Daryl growled sarcastically as he tugged at the rope around his wrists, "Where did you find this anyway?"

Glenn was standing at the window again, looking out into the dark of the night. "In the closet with the spray paint. Whoever lived here before must have been some sort of artist or something."

Daryl nodded but didn't say anything else. They just fell silent. Daryl fell back asleep and Glenn just kept looking out the window. It was going to be a long day if Rick and T-Dog weren't able to get to them soon. Glenn sighed and pulled the dining chair he had taken from the main room next to the window and plopped down with a stale pop-tart he had found in the kitchen. There had been some canned food as well, along with a few warm bottles of water in the fridge so it wasn't like they were going to starve while they waited.

He guessed that was the only good thing about the whole situation they were currently in.


End file.
